His Name Is Tony
by Charmingly Gorgeous
Summary: [One Shot, Tate] His name is Tony. He has green eyes, and short brown hair. He stole my heart a long time ago. I stole his a long time ago. And now, we're celebrating it.


_His name was Chris. He had light blonde, shaggy hair and these deep brown eyes that I found myself lost in a number of times. He reminds me so much of Tony. Sometimes. Sure, Tony has green eyes, and somewhat short brown hair, but Chris was a great charmer too. Of course, I would never tell Tony he's charmed me more than a few times. Back to Chris. He broke my heart, basically. First love, really. His smile reduced me to a trembling kitten. Of course, a lot of people would never believe me if I was to actually tell them that. I mean, I do sort of have a reputation for being a strong woman. Concrete. Of course, there's always a reason..._

_He had been making out with my best friend. I should have known from the first day we met that he would be trouble. I convinced myself that my head was wrong. My heart was safe with him. How could a sweet angel of a guy turn out to be a silver-tongued devil? Ha - he sure showed me. He perferred blondes. And, obviously, I'm not a blonde. Unfortunately, my best friend was. I say was, because she isn't my best friend anymore, not because she's dead. I mean, of course I was pissed off - I slapped them both. But I didn't go all crazy. It just hurt. _

_Tony is so much like Chris, but so different at the same time. When I look into his green eyes, I see the same determination I see when I look in the mirror. I can see my strength and stubborness in him. We're so alike. I fell for him a long time ago. Perhaps when we met. For some reason I find myself attracted to his cocky nature. Okay, that wasn't very fair. I'm pretty cocky too. And it's not like I'm one of those girls who hate having the attention of men. Sometimes, when I walk into a building, I love feeling the eyes of drooling men on me. I love the feeling of envious women hating me. But with Tony... he's not just a pair of eyes to me. He looks at me, and I feel loved. I don't just feel wanted. I feel like I'm needed. Someone loves me for more than just my looks. Because, really, that's all that Chris was attracted to. My looks. _

_Everyday, we skirt the fine line between flirting and bantering. We've probably crossed it a few times too. But we do get serious, and I don't mean having sex, and going out on a candle-lit dinner. I mean, actually working. Like this afternoon._

_I was standing behind him. My guns hugged close to my chest. My heart was in my throat, as he turned around, and motioned to me he's going to break down the door. I gave him my nod. He stood in front of the door. His leg lifted up. The door broke down beneath his crushing feet. C'mon Kate, swoon later. _

_I darted in through the door, in front of him. I pointed my gun towards the left, clearing it. I yell, "Clear!", as he moved through the door, echoing my cry as he cleared the right. We moved quickly. I headed towards the kitchen. He moved upstairs. I could hear him yell "Clear!" as I opened my mouth, to echo him. _

_Cold, sharp steel pressed up against my throat, and I choked on my words. Sickeningly warm breath is breathed on my ear, as he whispered for me to drop my weapon. I scowled. Why is it always the woman they go after? Do we just automatically let off an air that says 'kidnap me because I'm a helpless woman'? My gun went crashing down on the floor. My eyes closed tightly, as he pulled me closer to his body. I cursed myself for hearing that gunshot. I should have waited for Gibbs and McGee to get there. But no, I had to save the day again. What is my problem?_

_I could hear footsteps, and Tony's voice called my name. Somehow, my name sounded sweet when it rolled off his tongue. The knife pressed closer to my throat, as the man's throaty voice told me not to answer him. My scowl deepened. Tony may be a skirt chaser at times, but he's a damn good agent. I could hear his footsteps come into the kitchen, as he repeated my name._

_I smirked, as I reached over quickly, and I tipped over a glass on the counter. Tony turned quickly around, gun ready to fire. I cringed, as the knife dug deeper into my skin. Tony's normally soft green eyes became hard. He glared at the man behind me. "Let her go." he said, threateningly._

_As I see Tony say those words it hit me. Chris would have just turned around and ran the other way. He never would have risked his life, just because mine was threatened. Whether I was his partner or not. _

_He raised his right eyebrow, as he glanced at me. I watched him closely, as he gestures his head to the right. I take notice of this. The old move-this-way-and-I'll-get-a-shot-in manouver. Ha. Stupid moron. I moved quickly to the right, just as he started to say something. One shot rang out, and Tony hit his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, and I elbowed him in the gut. His hands went instinctivly to his stomach, but not before his sharp knife cut my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain, as he fell. Tony darted towards me, moving me out of the way. My hand pressed on my cut, trying to stop the bleeding. Tony quickly slaps on handcuffs on him. He moved towards me, and took me in his arms. Strangely intimate for the usual Tony, but I liked it. Not like I was complaining. _

_He whipped out his cell, and called an ambulance, then Gibbs. We ignored the guy screaming on the floor in pain. He takes me into the other room. He sat me down, and took ahold of his shirt, ripping off a piece of his shirt. Okay... didn't know he had that much muscle. That's very hot. He noticed my glance, and I blushed slightly. He leaned over, and pressed lightly on my cut. Another difference between him and Chris. Chris was really grossed out by blood._

_He smiled, as I winced in pain. "Watch it DiNozzo." I said through gritted teeth. _

_"Not my fault you seem to always get yourself into these situations." he grinned. God, he can be so narrow minded._

_"Not my fault either. It's just so cliche that men always come go after the woman." It's true. What's the matter with going after the guy for once? _

_Tony let out a laugh. Suddenly, I noticed how close we are. His hands gently brushed my skin, making me shiver. Another difference. Chris never made me shiver. I looked up into his eyes. He looked into mine. I was completely lost. I could see everything I want to be. I could see everything I am... Suddenly, my eyes were closed. His lips were on mine. Soft, gentle, tender. Chris was always so hard and rough._

I shut my diary, a smile on my face. I was comparing two completely different people. Chris was an ass. Tony's a sweetheart. Annoying at times, but aren't we all? I set the diary in my suitcase, that's lying on my bed. I zip it up, as I call through the door, "Abby." Abby really has become my best friend. We're so different, but so alike at times. I love her, just like she's my sister.

She comes in, smileing. Is there ever a time she's not? I smile back. "Abbs, want to help me with this damn veil?" I ask. Stupid veil. I really don't know why I let my mother talk me into getting one. I wanted to have my hair down. I still have my hair down, only with little white flowers pinning some of the curls up. Apparently, if your hair's down, and you don't have a veil, then it looks bad. Don't ask me why - as my mother. I really didn't want one...

"Sure!" she says. She places the Caff-Pow down beside my bed, and walks over to the full length mirror. My dress is side-shoulder. Mom always said I had amazing shoulders. It's traditional... white, tight around the waist and bust - which made it impossible to get into - and poofed out around my waist. I like it. It kind of makes me look small, and fragile, but hey. I guess I am, in a way.

Abby steps back, from putting the veil on. She smiles in her halter-top black dress. I'm so glad I asked her to pick out the bridesmaids dresses. My other friends may be upset that they're black, but I love the dresses. Another knock comes out, and I call, "Come in."

Gibbs comes in, and I smile, as he stops in his steps. He's so adorable in his suit. Just a big teddy bear. It was suprising about how little effort was needed to get him into the 'Monkey Suit'. He chuckles, and hands me his elbow. "They're waiting. Hurry up." he says.

I laugh, and link my arm with his. He's going to be walking me down the aisle. He'll be giving me away to Tony. God, I'm so glad Chris broke my heart.

His name is Tony. He has green eyes, and short brown hair. He stole my heart a long time ago. I stole his a long time ago. And now, we're celebrating it.


End file.
